Un dulce bebé No:8
by Phanie Campos
Summary: Sonic a encontrado un nuevo amigo, un pequeño chao que lo ve como si fuera su padre, pero Phanie no esta satisfecha con eso y quiere ser parte del juego de padres, que lios se meterán ahora por este enredo?


No 8

Un dulce bebé

Era una bella mañana en el pueblo de los molinos, el sol brillaba y las aves cantaban alegres, todo tranquilo hasta que se escucho una fuerte explosión que provenía de la casa de Marina.

Tails estaba pensando en construir un taller en el sótano de la casa, le había pedido a Sonic que saliera en busca de material nuevo para poder construir sus maquinas, mientras los muchachos se quedaban a ayudar con la remodelación del sótano pero un pequeño error al conectar las maquinas causo la explosión ensuciando todo el sótano y parte de la casa. El estallido asustó a las chicas y fueron corriendo al lugar, encontrando a todos sus amigos cubiertos de suciedad y más de la mitad de la casa hecha un desastre

Blaze: ¡¿Que paso aquí?

Marina: "¡Mi casa, esta echa un desastre!"

Phanie: ¿Y bien?

Tails y los demás se veían asustados y nerviosos al ver a sus amigas tan molestas, Knuckles empujo a Tails para que fuese él quien hablara

Tails: …Un pequeño accidente

Blaze: ¿Pequeño? Pudieron lastimarse seriamente

Marina: Un poco más fuerte y habrían destruido toda la casa

Chris: No es para tanto, solo se cometió un error al verificar los paneles de control y los circuitos de las consolas

Phanie: Ahórrense las palabras y mejor tomen unas escobas, plumeros y trapeadores porque no van a salir de este lugar hasta que no hayan limpiado este desorden

Silver: "¿Pero qué?"

Knuckles: No es justo

Tails: Fue un accidente

Blaze: No importa si fue o no un accidente, no van a dejar este lugar así

Marina: Como su líder les doy la orden de que dejen este lugar reluciente

Silver: Oye, tampoco puedes darnos ordenes

Phanie: Suficiente, nosotras limpiaremos el desastre de la casa mientras ustedes limpian aquí y no quiero que nadie salga hasta que acaben; los estaré vigilando

Blaze: ¿Entendieron?

Chris: Si mamá

Las chicas subieron la escalera y empezaron a limpiar la cocina, mientras los muchachos se quedaron limpiando el sótano

Knuckles: No es justo, fue un accidente

Shadow: Aunque fuera un accidente, nosotros provocamos esto

Tails: Shadow tiene razón, que lo limpiemos es lo más justo

Silver: Aun así, las chicas no debieron darnos tantas órdenes

Chris: Es natural en todas las de su genero

Knuckles: ¿Que quieres decir?

Chris: Todas las mujeres tienen algo llamado instinto maternal, es por eso que son muy fuertes al defender a sus hijos

Tails: No solo a sus hijos, también a sus amigos y familia

Chris: Ellas aran lo que sea para proteger a sus seres queridos y es debido a ese mismo sentimiento el que den órdenes

Tails: Las madres deben ser fuertes por eso ha veces les gusta mandar

Silver: Pero, ellas aun no son adultas

Knuckles: No creo que eso importe. Silver ¿porque no usas tu telequinesis para limpiar varios lugares a la vez?

Silver: Me leíste la mente

Tails: Oye Chris

Chris: Dime Tails

Tails: ¿No te parece extraño el hecho de ver a Shadow aquí ayudando a limpiar?

Chris: Ahora que lo dices si, de hecho es raro el verlo sentarse a la mesa y comer con nosotros y que duerma en el sofá por las noches

Nunca pensé que llegaría a verlo así

Knuckles: ¿Donde está Sonic? Si nosotros debemos limpiar el también debería ayudar

Phanie: Él no tiene idea de qué paso

Knuckles: ¿Como me escuchaste?

Phanie: Intuición

Silver: …Creo que sí es cierto eso del instinto en las mujeres

Mientras tanto, Sonic se encontraba en un bello y enorme lago en medio de un claro, cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Frosty

Él estaba sacando algunos materiales que se encontraban en las rocas que estaban a las orillas del lago hasta que escucho un picoteo como el de un pájaro carpintero

Sonic: ¿Que es ese ruido?

Sonic se dio cuenta de que el picoteo provenía de unos arbustos cerca de él, soltó los materiales y fue a dar un vistazo. Cuando apartó las hojas encontró a un fliki picoteando un huevo de chao

Sonic: Hey, no deberías tratar así a ese huevo, puedes dañar al chao que está adentro

El fliki salió volando y Sonic tomó el huevo de entre los arbustos

Sonic: Me pregunto ¿de quien será?

Miró alrededor y noto que no había nadie allí más que él y el huevo

Sonic: No hay ningún chao aquí, ¿será un huevo abandonado?

De repente el huevo empezó a sacudirse y a agrietarse y desde dentro se podía escuchar una suave voz

Sonic: Ho-oh creo que está a punto de nacer

El huevo se rompió y dentro tenia a un lindo bebé chao; el pequeño abrió los ojos y observo el rostro de Sonic quien lo estaba mirando sorprendido, el chao empezó a reír y abrazo a Sonic con sus pequeños brazos

Chao: Chao, chao, chao

Sonic: Ja, ja, me haces cosquillas, bienvenido al mundo pequeño amigo

El bebé chao se subió a la cabeza de Sonic mientras reía

Sonic: Parece que te gusta estar allá arriba

Sonic tomó al bebé y lo miro con una expresión algo seria

Sonic: Supongo que no sabes quiénes son tus padres

Chao: Chao

Sonic: Un bebé como tú no debería andar solo por aquí, ¿me pregunto dónde estará tu familia?

Justo en ese momento, Sonic recibió una llamada atreves del comunicador de muñeca

Sonic: Aquí Sonic, ¿que sucede?

Knuckles: Sonic, las chicas nos pusieron a limpiar y necesitamos que vengas de inmediato a ayudarnos

Sonic: ¿Ya no quieren los materiales?

Knuckles: Tráelos contigo, pero date prisa

Sonic: Muy bien, voy para allá (cuelga) traer este comunicador es como traer un celular. Parece que la búsqueda de tu familia tendrá que esperar, ahora tengo que ir con la mía

Chao: Chao, chao

Sonic: No puedo dejarte aquí a tu suerte, tendré que llevarte conmigo ¿Qué dices, quieres venir con migo y conocer a mis amigos?

Chao: Chao, chao, chao

Sonic jugaba con el pequeño y lo arrojaba y atrapaba en el aire mientras reía, el chao se veía muy feliz. Sonic lo subió a su cabeza y empezó a correr, llevando los materiales que había encontrado, el bebé chao se sujetaba muy fuerte para no caerse

Cuando llegó a la casa, encontró a Phanie, Blaze y Marina limpiando la cocina y la sala

Sonic: Hola, ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Blaze: Hubo un accidente en la construcción del laboratorio

Sonic: Ya lo veo ¿Dónde están los demás?

Phanie: En el sótano, terminando de limpiar su desorden

Sonic: Mejor voy a ayudarlos antes de que se enojen

Marina: Ah, Sonic?

Sonic: Dime

Marina: ¿De donde sacaste a ese chao?

Sonic: Él es mi nuevo amigo, lo encontré mientras buscaba los materiales

Knuckles: Sonic, no te quedes ahí y ayúdanos

Sonic: Ya voy, Phanie cuídalo un momento

Sonic le entrego el chao a Phanie y se fue al sótano, pero apenas el pequeño vio a Sonic alejarse, comenzó a llorar e inquietarse

Phanie: No, no llores

Marina: Tal vez tiene hambre o le duele algo

Blaze: Intenta mimarlo

Con la velocidad de Sonic y Shadow, la telequinesis de Silver y la fuerza de Knuckles, terminaron de limpiar en poco tiempo. Cuando ya todo estaba en orden se reunieron en la sala donde el chao era el tema de conversación.

Cuando el bebé vio a Sonic, se soltó de los brazos de Phanie y fue directo a abrazarlo

Silver: ¿Qué le pasa al pequeño?

Chris: Creo que solo quiere estar con Sonic

Marina: Déjame cargarlo

Sonic le dio el chao a Marina pero este empezó a llorar otra vez, hasta que Sonic lo volvió a cargar, entonces se calmó

Sonic: Tranquilo, no tienes porque llorar amiguito

Knuckles: ¿Porque solo se calma con Sonic?

Tails: No estoy seguro… Sonic, ¿donde lo encontraste?

Sonic: Cerca de un lago pero no había nadie allí. Era solo un huevo que empolló cuando lo encontré

Tails: ¿El huevo se abrió justo cuando lo hallaste?

Sonic: Si, justo en mis manos

Tails: Entonces creo saber que paso: Cuando salió del huevo, lo primero que vio fue a Sonic y eso izo que desarrollara una especie de lazo con él

Chris: Ahora entiendo, muchas criaturas al nacer consideran a lo primero que ven como a su madre…o en este caso, su padre

Silver: ¿Estas diciendo que este bebé chao piensa que Sonic es su padre?

Tails: Es la única explicación que se me ocurre

Knuckles: Ja, ja, ja, ya tienes un hijo Sonic

Sonic: Ya basta Knuckles

Phanie: ¿Un hijo?, esto es genial y es justo lo que yo quería

Blaze: ¿A qué te refieres?

Phanie: Tal vez Sonic estaba destinado a encontrar a este pequeño para así poder practicar para cuando el tenga un hijo propio

Chris: "Un hijo propio"

Phanie: (con una mirada picara) Si me permites Sonic, yo seré la madre del chao

Silver: ¿Enserio?

Phanie: Por su puesto, además ser padre es una enorme responsabilidad y no pienso dejar que soporte esa carga el solo

Shadow: Ahora si se pasó

Phanie: Oíste pequeño, de ahora en adelante yo seré tu mamá y Sonic será tu papá, ¿qué te parece?

Chao: Chao, chao

Marina: Espera, yo soy la líder, yo debería ser la madre del bebé

Blaze: Marina, eres muy pequeña como para serlo

Marina: No es justo

Phanie: No quiero escuchar quejas. Ahora Sonic, quédate aquí con el bebé y entretenlo mientras yo le preparo su leche

Sonic: Pero…

Phanie: No me tardo cariño, ja, ja

Phanie corrió a la cocina muy contenta mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala perplejos

Tails: Ella está feliz

Silver: Creo que se lo está tomando muy enserio

Knuckles: Si, pero Amy abría exagerado mas

Blaze: Es como un sueño hecho realidad para ella

Sonic: Su sueño, mi pesadilla

Chris: …Hoy va ser un día muy largo

Mientras tanto, en la isla Plant Kingdom, un halcón y un gran oso estaban frente a un lago en donde había muchos chao y sus huevos

Max: Justo como lo pensamos, los chaos ya llegaron

Joey: Si, pero eso no impedirá que deshagamos este lugar y llevemos a cabo nuestros planes de construcción

Max: Y los habitantes de esta isla no podrán hacer nada al respecto, una vez que quememos esta tierra y sequemos el lago, podremos traer las maquinas grandes

Joey: Y tu y yo seremos ricos, ja ja ja

En la casa de Marina, Phanie preparó una leche para que el chao se la bebiera pero, cuando Phanie trato de alimentarlo, el chao empezó a inquietarse así que fue Sonic quien le dio la leche para que se calmara.

Blaze: …Es extraño

Marina: ¿Que es lo extraño?

Blaze: Que hubiese un huevo de chao cerca del lago del pueblo Frosty

Chris: ¿Eso que tiene de raro?

Blaze: Que la colonia de chaos que habitaba en ese lugar ya debió haber migrado a otra isla

Knuckles: ¿Migrado?

Silver: Si, los chao de esa colonia vienen y salen de esta isla dependiendo de la estación que sea

Blaze: Durante el invierno, ellos vienen aquí donde se siente más cálido; pero ahora que el verano ya inicio, ellos se mueven a otra isla donde se sienta más fresco

Sonic: Entonces, este chao debió habérseles perdido a la colonia cuando pasaron por aquí

Tails: Lo correcto sería devolvérselos

Phanie: ¿Que?

Knuckles: Pero ¿cómo lo devolveremos si no sabemos a dónde fueron?

Chris: No lo se

Phanie: Nosotros podemos cuidarlo, será otro miembro del equipo

Tails: Pero…

Phanie: Sonic y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien, será como nuestro hijo

Sonic: (suspiro) ¿como me metí en esto?

Blaze: Sin embargo

Sonic: (emocionado) ¿Sin embargo que? Blaze

Blaze: Los chao antes de iniciar su migración se detienen en la isla vecina al oeste de aquí

Silver: Se llama plant kindom, los chao se detienen allí siempre porque en ese lugar crecen unas moras sabrosas que ellos adoran así que las comen o las guardan para su viaje migratorio

Tails: Necesito investigar esto, ayúdame Chris

Chris: Esta bien

Tails, Chris y Blaze empezaron a investigar los patrones migratorios de los chao con ayuda de algunos libros y mapas holográficos que había encontrado Tails hace unos días al investigar las diferentes regiones del planeta.

Sonic termino de darle de comer al chao y este se quedo dormido en sus brazos, Phanie lo veía bastante cautivada

Phanie: Sabes parece un ángel cuando está dormido. Oye ese en un buen nombre

Marina: ¿Cual?

Phanie: Ángel

Marina: Me gusta el nombre

Phanie: Entonces será Ángel, te prometo que cuidare muy bien de ti pequeño

Knuckles: Jamás creí que te vería cuidando de un bebé Sonic

Silver: No es lo indicado para alguien que se hace llamar alma libre

Sonic: No dirían lo mismo si estuvieran en mi lugar

Silver y Knuckles se rieron levemente pero Phanie le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno para que pararan

Knuckles: "¿Oye, porque hiciste eso?"

Silver: Solo estábamos bromeando

Phanie: Muestren un poco de respeto hacia Sonic y Ángel

El ruido despertó a Ángel y Phanie al verlo tomo un pequeño lazo rojo que tenía guardado en su joyero y se lo coloco con cuidado en el cuello

Phanie: Con esto te veras más lindo

Marina: Es muy tierno

Sonic: La verdad, es como tener a Cheese de nuevo en mis manos así que no está tan mal después de todo

Sonic vuelve a subir a Ángel a su cabeza

Phanie: Sabia que pronto te gustaría la idea

Sonic: Pero no soy tu esposo o algo parecido

Phanie: Hay ya lo sé, pero todo niño necesita un padre y una madre no crees?

Sonic: (suspiro) _ _U

Tails: Ya encontramos algo

Knuckles: ¿De verdad?

Marina: ¿Que encontraron?

Chris: Según estos datos, los chaos se van de esta isla hacia el este para encontrar zonas más frescas pero antes van a Plant Kindom para poder conseguir moras, ellos se quedan allí durante tres días hasta que comienzan oficialmente su migración

Blaze: Según sus patrones migratorios y la estación en la que estamos, los tres días en Plant Kindom terminaran hoy al anochecer

Silver: Significa que tenemos que regresar al chao con su colonia antes de que el sol se ponga

Sonic: No hay más que hacer, subamos al Tornado X y vallamos a Plant Kindom. ¿Vienes Shadow?

Shadow: …Tal vez haya algo interesante en ese lugar

Sonic: Así me gusta

Todos salieron de la casa, Phanie subía al Tornado X pero se detuvo al ver que Sonic se subía al ala del avión

Phanie: Sonic espera

Sonic: Ah?

Phanie: Quizá esta vez deberías viajar dentro del avión, no queremos que algo malo le pase a Ángel

Sonic: No le sucederá nada, yo lo cuidaré

Phanie: Mejor prevenir que lamentar; entra, yo viajare en el ala

Sonic: Si eso quieres

Sonic se sentó, se abrocho el cinturón mientras Phanie y los demás se subían al avión

Tails: De verdad se preocupa por Ángel

Chris: Lo mejor será no meternos con ella

Tails: "Tornado X, despegue"

El Tornado X salió de la isla con rumbo a Plant Kindom, cuando llegaron al lugar, Tails volvió a usar el camuflaje para el avión mientras se adentraban en una jungla con hongos del tamaño de unos edificios

Chris: "Jamás había visto plantas tan grandes"

Silver: ¿Donde están los chao?

Tails: Según este mapa, las moras que comen crecen cerca de un lago a unos 100 metros al norte de aquí

Phanie: Sonic, quiero cargar a Ángel

Shadow: Si lo haces, volverá a llorar

Phanie: Por eso quiero tenerlo, tiene que acostumbrarse a mí

Sonic: Phanie, no creo que debas acostumbrarte mucho a él

Phanie cargó a Ángel pero este empezó a llorar otra vez, Sonic sujeto la manita del chao para que se calmara hasta que finalmente dejo de llorar

Phanie: Quizá lo mejor sería que cada uno sujete una mano

Sonic y Phanie llevaban al chao de las manos mientras este reía y se columpiaba

Phanie: /_admito que esto me hace en verdad muy feliz/_

Sonic: /_si Amy me viera ahora…ah, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que aria con migo_/

Marina: Wow, amigos miren, esa planta es más grande que mi casa; tengo que verla de cerca

Sonic: Marina no te alejes

Marina: Estaré bien

Sonic: Parece que no solo tengo que cuidar de Ángel, tengo que ir por ella

Phanie: Espera, voy contigo

Pero Sonic se fue solo tras Marina

Phanie: (suspiro) nunca me escucha

Chris: Tal vez deberías tratar de entender un poco más a Sonic

Phanie: Ah?

Sonic llego hasta donde estaba Marina y para su asombro la encontró mirando un lago donde había una gran colonia de chaos

Sonic: (silba) Esta debe ser la colonia que estamos buscando

Marina: Y yo la encontré sola

Sonic: Ja, ja, bien hecho Marina

Blaze: Sonic, Marina

Sonic: Hola, aquí estamos y no adivinaran lo que encontramos

Phanie: Miren cuantos chao

Knuckles: ¿Es esta la colonia Chris?

Chris: Eso creo, es aquí donde crecen las moras así que debe ser la que buscamos

Sonic: Mira Ángel, son tus amigos

Sonic bajo a Ángel de su cabeza y lo puso en el suelo mientras los chao se acercaban a ellos

Chaos: Chao, chao, chao, chao

Marina: Son muy lindos

Blaze: Y simpáticos

Silver: Oigan, este me regalo su mora

Un chao grande se acerco a Ángel, lo miro un momento y luego se puso muy contento

Chao: Chao, chao, chao, chao

Sonic: ¿Que le sucede a este chao?

Phanie: Dice que conoce a Ángel y que lo ha estado buscando

Chris: ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Phanie: Bueno no mucho, lo que hago es percibir sus sentimientos y los interpreto

Sonic: Podemos usar eso a nuestro favor (a los chao) Encontré a este amigo cuando era solo un huevo y pensamos que tal vez sería de ustedes por eso lo trajimos aquí

Chao: Chao, chao, chao, chao

Tails: ¿Qué están diciendo Phanie?

Phanie:…, ella dice que es su madre

Marina: Excelente

Silver: Entonces esta si es su colonia

Los chao se pusieron muy contentos al ver que la madre había encontrado a su hijo, pero Phanie no se veía muy contenta aunque trataba de ocultarlo.

Sonic y los demás se quedaron allí un rato jugando, Ángel se volvió a subir a la cabeza de Sonic, no quería ir con su mamá a pesar de que esta le hablaba. De repente, sintieron un terremoto y vieron como varias maquinas de construcción se acercaban al lugar, luego se detuvieron y bajaron el halcón y el oso

Max: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Blaze: Nosotros deberíamos hacerles esa pregunta

Sonic: ¿Quiénes son y que quieren aquí?

Joey: Eso no les importa, mejor salgan de aquí y llévense a esos chao con ustedes

Phanie: No estarán pensando en construir algo aquí ¿verdad?

Joey: Denle un premio a la niña

Chris: No pueden destruir este lugar

Tails: Cierto; además, los chao perderían su alimento

Silver: Y no pueden destruir el ecosistema

Marina: Váyanse o les daremos una lección

Max: Ja, ja, ja, creen que me importa lo que piensen un montón de niños

Blaze: Soy la princesa Blaze y esta isla pertenece a mis tierras, por lo tanto les prohíbo que hagan cualquier construcción aquí

Knuckles: Ya oyeron, así que largo

Joey: Max, es la princesa Blaze, ella podría quemar todas nuestras maquinas y a nosotros con ellas…Tal vez debamos retirarnos por ahora

Max: No me importa quien sea, no me voy a dar por vencido

Max subió a su excavadora y la encendió

Sonic: Parece que tendremos que ocuparnos de esto

Chris: Hazlo rápido Sonic

Pero Ángel voló de la cabeza de Sonic hacia Max, el pequeño chao comenzó a hacer mucho ruido para que se detuviera

Sonic: Ángel no te acerques

Phanie: Ho no

Max: Quítate estorbo

Max golpea a Ángel haciendo que caiga justo en frente de la excavadora y esta se dirigía hacia él para aplastarlo

Phanie y Sonic: "¡Ángel!"

Phanie corrió y sujeto a Ángel para protegerlo pero tropezó con una rama y cayo, ya no tenían tiempo de escapar de la maquina

Phanie: ¡Hay no!

Pero la maquina voló en mil pedazos y el malvado halcón salió volando solo para que Blaze lo atrapara.

Sonic aterrizó en frente de Phanie y Ángel, el había destruido la maquina

Phanie: Sonic, nos salvaste

Sonic: No hay algo que no haga por mis amigos (extiende la mano para ayudar a Phanie a levantarse)

Phanie: Gracias (toma su mano y se levanta)

Joey: Ah…destruyó la maquina. Mejor me voy antes de que se enoje

Joey trató de escabullirse pero Shadow lo sorprendió con su cara de pocos amigos, el oso retrocedió asustado solo para ver que los demás lo estaban mirando con una sonrisa pícara en sus rostros

Joey: Oigan chicos…no se precipiten, todo fue idea de Max no mía

"amigos ayúdenme"

Chris: Si te refieres a los otros conductores, ellos ya se fueron

Joey voltea y ve como los otros conductores que lo acompañaban corrían asustados

Shadow: Huyeron como los cobardes que son y ahora tu vas a pagar por lo que querían hacer

Joey: Ho no

A lo lejos se escucharon las explosiones de las maquinas. Blaze mando a llamar a los policías del pueblo más cercano para que arrestaran a los dos criminales y los metieran en prisión.

Más tarde, Sonic y los demás se reunieron otra vez con los chao, Phanie llevaba cargando a Ángel, pero esta vez el no estaba llorando

Marina: Oye Phanie, parece que ya le agradas a Ángel

Blaze: Seguro está agradecido porque intentaste salvarlo

Phanie: Si, debe ser por eso

Chris: ¿Que habrán querido construir esos tipos?

Tails: Hable con los policías, querían iniciar una cadena de hoteles empezando por este lugar

Knuckles: Que mal para ellos que llegamos nosotros verdad, ja ja

Sonic: Phanie, ya es hora

Phanie: Ha…si claro

Phanie colocó a Ángel en el suelo enfrente de su verdadera madre, él la miro un momento y luego voló hacia Sonic

Silver: Creo que no quiere irse

Phanie: Podemos tenerlo Sonic, el seria nuestro pequeño compañero; por favor sí

Sonic colocó a Ángel en el suelo y acaricio su pequeña cabeza mientras lo miraba

Sonic: Ángel, se cómo te sientes, pero esta es tu familia y tu hogar está con ellos. Piensa en tu madre ¿No crees que se sentirá muy triste si no tiene a su hijo cerca?

Ángel volteo a ver a su madre, comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Sonic quien también lo abrazaba

Ángel: Chao, chao, chao, chao, chao

Phanie: (llorando) Dice que se irá con ellos pero que vendrá a visitarnos cuando llegué el invierno aqui

Ángel y los demás chao alzaron vuelo y se alejaron del lugar pero Ángel se detuvo un momento a decirles adiós gritando y agitando los brazos

Ángel: Chao, chao, chao

Phanie: Pero…

Los chao se fueron

Knuckles: ¿Ahora que dijo?

Phanie: Dijo. "Adiós papá y mamá"

Marina: Entonces si te veía como su madre

Phanie se limpio las lágrimas y luego volteo a ver a Sonic

Phanie: Sonic…lamento mucho lo que hice

Sonic: ¿De qué hablas Phanie?

Phanie: Por la forma en que actué, me emocioné con todo esto de cuidar a un bebé y…no te pregunte si te agradaría la idea de que te ayudara…lo siento

Sonic la miró sorprendido, luego volteo hacia el frente mientras sonreía

Sonic: No te preocupes por eso

Phanie: ¿Qué?

Sonic: Lo importante es que Ángel esta con su familia ahora y vendrá a visitarnos pronto…Fuiste una buena madre

Phanie: "Enserio", entonces crees que algún día seré una buena madre

Sonic: Si

Phanie: ¡Que alegría¡

Sonic: Pero no nos casaremos

Phanie: Uh, no importa jeje (decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla

Todos regresaron al tornado X mientras veían como los pequeños chao desaparecían en el horizonte

Chris: Es obvio que en este mundo, nos esperan muchas aventuras

Tails: Tienes razón Chris

Sonic: Y cada vez estoy mas ansioso de vivirlas

CONTINUARA….


End file.
